Echoes of Oryx
Summary An Echo of Oryx is a Taken projection of Oryx, the Taken King created by the power of the Darkness. Using an Echo allows Oryx to enact his will remotely from the confines of his Dreadnaught; Oryx can summon and command Taken troops via the Echo and wield some of his other powers. Once the Echo is vanquished, however, Oryx's power in an area fades and any Taken he summoned are recalled. The Echo is encountered multiple times in the main story; to liberate Earth, Venus and Mars from the Taken Blights, the player must defeat the Echo on each world. A more powerful variant of the Echo of Oryx known as the Shade of Oryx is encountered in the King's Fall Raid. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Echo of Oryx, Will of Oryx, Shade of Oryx Origin: Destiny Gender: n/a Age: Billions of years Classification: Ongoing will and material projections of Oryx Attack Potency: High Macroverse+ level (While they're explicitly said to be weaker than Oryx, they shouldn't be too far from him in ability. They're relative to the Guardian, who defeated Oryx) Dimensionality: 3D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Shouldn't be too far from Oryx in speed. Also scales above Taken fodder, which can catch up to the Guardian) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Their attacks can hit the Guardian and force them to run) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Can teleport away when the Guardian fires at them and they're low on health) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Macroversal+ Durability: High Macroverse+ level (Traded blows with the Guardian numerous times) Stamina: Limitless (They're Oryx's will, which persists even after death, and is never ending) Range: Tens of meters with energy blasts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (They were created to endure long after Oryx's time, which was already billions of years, and they have existed since then), Magic (The Darkness, which the Hive use to invoke their powers, is typically referred to as magic), Regeneration (Low-Godly. The Echoes of Oryx are Ascendants, meaning they have Throne Worlds), Conceptual Embodiment, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal and Non-Physical Interaction (The Echoes of Oryx are described as his will, and Oryx embodies the concepts of thought, curiosity, cunning, trickery, war, strength and conquering), Immortality (types 1, 4 and 7. Due to their Longevity. They will also keep being produced despite Oryx’s death. This is because of a principle he created. Being a member of the Hive, they are also undead, as the Hive lack life.), Flight (They stay airborne in combat), Teleportation (As shown here), Summoning (Their presence makes Taken appear throughout their fights), Principle Manipulation (They lead with “asking” if you’re the truth. Unless you embody a principle, you aren’t truth, and thus a lie, and whenever the Hive exposes a lie the principle of its existence is destroyed), Fire Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (When teleporting, they leave spheres radiating with solar fires behind), Mind Manipulation, Principle Manipulation, Portal Creation and Creation (Passive. The Echoes of Oryx are Ascendants. This means they have Throne Worlds, and they can also open ruptures), Soul Manipulation (Passive. They passively drain the Light of those around them, whereas Light is found within the soul), Energy Projection and Danmaku (They also lead with firing blasts of energy at their target), Explosion Manipulation (Their blasts induce explosions), Status Effect Inducement and Poison Manipulation (Their blasts induce burning and poison), they likely have all the powers of Oryx and those lesser than him (Oryx’s powers come from the Darkness. This is true for the rest of the Hive. By being above someone in the Darkness, you can gain their abilities, as shown with Oryx using others’ hax in character) Standard Equipment: n/a Intelligence: Supergenius (Are meant to be a lesser copy of Oryx that echoes and shades his abilities, whereas Oryx is the conceptual embodiment of cunning, trickery, wisdom, thought and curiosity) Weaknesses: Weaker than Oryx. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Summoning (The Echoes summon lesser Hive and Taken members) *Flight (Self-explanatory) *Energy Blasts (The Echoes typically fire beams of energy from their hands, which induce explosions and can also infect one with burning or poison) *Teleportation (By convulsing inward they can appear in another location, with a sphere of solar energy pounding as a remnant of where they were) Note: Much of the information here is clarified in this explanation blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Destiny Category:Villains Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Principle Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Summoners